¿Quién eres tú?
by mizuki-95
Summary: Él se da cuenta de que siempre estuvo equivocado a quien ama es a ella. Ella pierde la memoria por lo que el tendrá que reconquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

de antemano agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi primer fanfic gracias los personajes de naruto no me pertenesen a mi son propiedad del señor kishimoto

Capítulo 1 ¿Quién eres tú?

Hinata siempre miraba a Naruto mientras el entrenaba lo hacía desde que eran niños en la academia, lo que comenzó como admiración por su carisma y fuerza de voluntad se transformó en un profundo amor. Ella no podía mirar su cabello rubio sin desvariar o sus profundos ojos azules sin sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, mucho menos entablar una conversación con él pues su timidez la obligaba a tartamudear.

La guerra al fin había terminado los conflictos entre las naciones solo eran pequeños malos entendidos Naruto Sakura y Sai entrenaban con Kakashi-sensei, Hinata había tomado el día libre de su entrenamiento para ir a dejar flores a la tumba de su primo Neji, cosa que la hacía sentir muy triste, Neji era por mucho una de las pocas personas en su familia que había aprendido a entenderla y la cuidaba incluso, había dejado de creer que era una vergüenza para el clan, sabía que en el fondo su familia la amaba como era, pero la extenuante carga de entrenamiento no la hacía sentir bien por lo que despejase y tener la posibilidad de ver a Naruto la hacían feliz.

De regreso a su casa Hinata logro ver a lo lejos a Naruto y su equipo, habían terminado su entrenamiento pero doblaron una calle antes de encontrarse con ella.

Sakura-chan vamos a comer a Ichiraku-decía Naruto efusivamente-será una cita.

Ni en tus sueños-contesto la pelirosa-tengo que ir a verlo...

Yo también iré luego por que no tienes una cita conmigo-repuso el rubio-.

Que nooo... y no vayas quiero platicar a solas con Sasuke-kun tu puedes visitarlo más tarde.

Fue lo único que Hinata alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se alejaran demasiado -lo que daría ella porque Naruto le pidiera una cita-se dijo decepcionada por que Sakura prefería ir a visitar a Sasuke que salir con Naruto. Sasuke se encontraba hospitalizado y tenía pendiente un juicio por sus actos pero tenía permitido reposar en el hospital por su ayuda en la guerra aunque con ANBU vigilándolo día y noche y con visitas supervisadas. Naruto también había estado en el hospital pero se curó más rápido debido al chakra del kyuubi por lo que ya entrenaba con normalidad.

Hinata que haces aquí

Esa voz es de...—pensó Hinata-Naruto-kun h-hola como estas

Muy bien me preguntaba si te gustaría comer conmigo en Ichiraku iba a invitar a Sakura-chan pero no quiso…—dijo resignado Naruto—

Y...yo—Hinata estaba que se desmayaba la estaba invitando a comer—

Si no puedes no hay problema—dijo el rubio—

Me encantaría –dijo Hinata sonrojada como tomate—

Perfecto vámonos—la tomo de la mano—

El camino le parecía interminable a Hinata era realmente perfecto, ella corriendo tomada de la mano de Naruto y lo mejor es que irían a comer, cosa que el rubio le había planteado a Sakura como una cita y ahora iba con ella, aunque tal vez para Naruto no era una cita, ella internamente así lo consideraba.

La comida paso entre divertidas historias contadas por Naruto, risas por sus locas ocurrencias y uno que otro sonrojo por parte de Hinata, todo parecía perfecto hasta el gracioso incidente a la hora de pagar el bolso de Naruto estaba roto por lo que sus cupones de ramen gratis se habían perdido y Hinata tuvo que pagar la no muy económica cuenta de Naruto este se disculpó y prometió compensarlo la próxima pagare yo lo prometo dijo avergonzado, pero que era esa agradable sensación en el corazón que sentía Hinata realmente le decía que habría una próxima vez no podía ser más feliz en ese momento pero esa felicidad se cortó de golpe al escuchar la voz de Ko.

Hinata-sama tiene que volver a la casa ahora se ha demorado mucho y Hiashi-sama está muy enfadado, el rostro de Hinata cambio, la felicidad fue remplazada por una tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos sabía que lo único que le esperaba era un castigo, por otro lado Naruto sintió una extraña presión en el pecho al ver a Hinata, no quería verla triste de cierto modo le tenía cariño —nos vemos Naruto-kun— dijo mientras se retiraba con Ko Naruto al no tener nada más que decir también se retiraba pero un impulso lo hiso voltear y le dijo—en cuanto puedas nos veremos y yo invitare el ramen—

Hinata sonrió asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino de cierto modo esa sonrisa había llenado a Naruto lo hacía sentir bien en ese momento, un recuerdo fugaz pero profundo llego a su mente la pelea contra pain, Hinata diciéndole: Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú, Naruto... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste, Naruto. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO, NARUTO.

Naruto repetía esas palabras en su mente, después de todo era la primera chica que le decía que lo amaba y él ni siquiera le había respondido pues estaba seguro de que amaba a Sakura y no sabía cómo decirle que no a Hinata, así que pensó que lo mejor era dormir. Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Hyuuga…

Qué horas son estas de estar afuera —dijo con un tono severo—los miembros de consejo no consideran apropiadas las salidas tarde

Pero padre solo son las 7:00no es tan—intento explica Hinata—

No repiques mis órdenes, estas castigada

...

Unos días después

Oye Sasuke como est...dijo mientras se topaba con la incómoda escena de un beso Sakura y Sasuke

Naruto te lo puedo explicar—dijo Sakura—

Hmph-fue el único gesto que salió de la boca de Sasuke

No hay nada que explicar yo entiendo —dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación—

Naruto espera —fue lo último que escucho de parte de Sakura—

Corrió hasta salir del hospital y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, Sakura lo siguió a las afueras de la aldea, estaba triste y abrumado pero sabía que era lo mejor pues más que nadie deseaba la felicidad de Sakura, en ese momento ella llego y le dijo que lo sentía que apreciaba todo lo que había hecho por ella pero amaba a Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue, realmente sus palabras lo calmaron un poco, pero no evitaba que Naruto se sintiera mal.

Comenzó a golpear todo lo que pudo con un rassengan para desquitar su frustración dejando ramas medio caídas, troncos partidos y hoyos en el piso, en ese momento Hinata daba un paseo recién acabado su castigo y al escuchar todo el alboroto se acercó y encontró un rubio cabizbajo y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza Hinata se sentó a su lado y simplemente no dijo nada por unos minutos, solo lo abrazo luego le dijo—todo está bien Naruto-kun realmente desearía que tu amor fuera correspondido, pero sabes que siempre que necesites algo puedes contar conmigo—Naruto al ver ese gesto devolvió el abrazo era lo que el necesitaba y no pensó que alguien le pudiera brindar esa calidez y esa sensación de bienestar —gracias Hinata en verdad gracias—le respondió. cuando el abraso termino Hinata disponía irse a su casa pero sintió una presencia, activo su byakugan y esquivo unos kunais, con Naruto ya alerta se disponían a pelear, pero tenían de rehén a Sakura el enemigo usaba una técnica de camuflaje por lo que era difícil incluso con el byakugan encontrarlo, el enemigo lanzo de nuevo kunais pero ahora contra Naruto, Hinata llego a tiempo para usar palmas protectoras y salvar a Naruto quien al ubicar de donde venía el ataque lanzo un rasegan, logro golpear al objetivo y herirlo pero este utilizo un jutsu para atraparlo sin embargo una vez más Hinata se puso delante de el para recibir el golpe que la lanzo lejos y la hizo topar con varios árboles que Naruto había medio derribado lastimándole un pie e impidiendo su movilidad, el bandido al ver que su intento de obtener al portador del kyuubi fallo decidió retirarse no sin antes liberar a Sakura y lanzar un kunai explosivo para crear una distracción, Naruto ayudo a Sakura luego corrió a para ayudar a Hinata después de la explosión pero la fuerza de esta hizo que una gran rama callera sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi.

Hinata...Hinata demonios...Hinata responde-repetía Naruto impaciente-

Naruto esto es grave llevémosla al hospital...Naruto- repitió la pelirosa pues Naruto estaba algo desorientado-

Naruto-kun te quiero-dijo Hinata entre sueños y termino completamente inconsciente-

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevara de inmediato al hospital de Konoha

llegando al hospital Hinata fue llevada de inmediato a recibir tratamiento, Naruto desesperado sentía que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento una profunda preocupación inundaba su ser, un sentimiento muy fuerte oprimía su pecho solo pasaba por su mente de nuevo los momentos en que lo había salvado se sintió culpable por no protegerla paso por su mente el momento en el que dejo las ramas quebradas de los arboles tal vez si él no hubiera golpeado las ramas con su rasengan no habría terminado así solo tendría un pie lastimado pero en ese momento salió Shizune para hablar con la familia de la Hyuuga. Sakura había ido a la mansión Hyuuga a avisar que Hinata estaba herida, Hiashi escuchaba con atención y en su rosto se podía reflejar preocupación pero lo único que dijo fue—lo sabía realmente sigue siendo una vergüenza para el clan volveré mañana—dio la media vuelta y se fue Naruto escucho eso y tubo que contener su enojo como podía hablar así de su hija se acercó a Shizune y le pregunto sobre el estado de Hinata

Naruto —dijo la pelinegra—los siento es muy pronto para saber qué ocurrirá, la contusión en su cabeza fue muy fuerte no sabemos cuánto tarde en despertar, incluso si despertara hoy no sabemos que secuelas tenga.

Naruto no podía creerlo se sintió aún más frustrado que después de lo de Sakura y Sasuke más triste más deprimido más impotente y por si fuera poco se sentía culpable así que se acercó a la cama de Hinata se sentó a su lado se reclino sobre ella y le hablo:

Vamos Hinata despierta yo...yo también te quiero y si despiertas tendremos una cita

Se sonrojo al decir eso ultimo no sabía por qué lo decía si lo hacía porque ese sentía culpable, o si pensaba que de algún modo al escucharlo se despertaría o peor aún si solo lo decía por resentimiento por lo que había pasado con Sakura, eso ultimo lo hacía sentir miserable pero en el fondo (tal vez ni siquiera él se daba cuenta) sabía que esa no era la razón.

Pasaron tres días sin respuesta por parte de Hinata, Naruto todos los días iba a verla y le llevaba una flor en esos tres días se había dado cuenta de la persona excepcional que era ella, si estaba en una camilla de hospital, pero muchas personas iban a visitarla y todas aseguraban que Hinata las ayudaba las procuraba o simplemente era amable con ellos, así niños adultos y ancianos visitaban frecuentemente a la peliazul a Naruto le hacía feliz saber la excelente persona que era y un cálido sentimiento lo inundaba cuando pensaba en ella, ahora una nueva inquietud le había rondado la cabeza quería ser la primera persona que ella viera cuando despertara y lo primero que le diría seria que quería que tuvieran una cita, en ese momento entraron Kiba y Shino ellos también visitaban diario a Hinata cosa que por alguna razón le molestaba a Naruto.

Hokage-sama te busca —dijo Shino—

Parece que es urgente —añadió Kiba—ve nosotros cuidaremos a Hinata

Naruto accedió a irse, luego de un rato llego a la torre del Hokage y entro a hablar con Tsunade esta le encomendó una misión que Naruto acepto de mala gana, no quería irse pues podría despertar Hinata y no encontrarlo así que decidió aplicarse y terminar rápido su misión, una escolta a las orillas del país de fuego una misión corta de 6 días pero Naruto presiono al cliente para seguir avanzando y la termino en cuatro. Naruto corrió de regreso a la aldea y se acercaba con ansias al hospital mientras tanto...

Hinata despertaba en su habitación se incorporaba lentamente de la cama-¿dónde estoy?-dijo desconcertada en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, con una flor entraba Kiba

Hinata volteo lo observo y simplemente no dijo nada Kiba por su parte se abalanzó sobre Hinata emocionado y feliz porque esta hubiera despertado

Aléjese por favor dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas esto último escuchado por Naruto quien en un rápido movimiento ya tenía agarrado a Kiba por el cuello de la camiseta y le cuestionaba al castaño que le hacía a Hinata el respondió —no lo sé solo la estaba abrazando, estaba feliz por que despertó— el rubio volteo y vio fijamente los ojos platinados de la Hyuuga puso una enorme sonrisa y de la misma manera que Kiba se abalanzó sobre ella pero se sorprendió al ver que ella lo rechazaba y comenzaba a llorar

Por favor aléjese de mi—dijo empujándolo—

De que hablas—le dijo tratando de tomar su mano—

Usted es muy agresivo—dijo aun llorando—

¿Usted?…de que hablas Hinata tú me conoces—el rubio estaba desconcertado—

¿Hinata? ¿Ese es mi nombre?

Que pasa contigo vamos tranquilízate cuando salgas de aquí iremos a comer ramen lo prometí ¿recuerdas?

No—contesto un poco más tranquila—

¿De qué hablas porque actúas tan extraño? —Naruto estaba ya un poco enfadado—

¿Quién eres tú? Dijo Hinata ya sin llorar y sin mostrar una expresión en su rostro—


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 ¿La amas?

No podía entender lo que sucedía, más bien Naruto no quería creerlo, no sabía que decir o hacer y era la primera vez que Hinata lo miraba con esos ojos inexpresivos, ella siempre lo había visto de forma amable con sus hermosos ojos, Naruto deseaba que fuera un juego o una broma de mal gusto, pero es Hinata de quien hablamos ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así, comenzó a acercarse de nuevo.

No te acerques más—protesto aun asustada-

¿En serio no me recuerdas?—pregunto Naruto con tono serio—

Lo siento. No sé quién eres

¿Y el, sabes quién es el?–señalando a Kiba—

No lo sé…por favor deja de hacer preguntas—dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza—

Al escuchar esto Naruto y Kiba se preguntaban ¿qué estaba pasando? Cuando se escuchó la puerta los tres voltearon y fijaron la mirada en Tsunade, Naruto y Kiba hacían toda clase de preguntas mientras Hinata se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, la Hokage tomo de la camisa a Naruto y Kiba y los sacó de la habitación.

A mí también me dan dolor de cabeza, son muy ruidosos —sonrió la Hokage—

¿Podría decirme que paso, dónde estoy?—contesto Hinata quien tenía más dudas que respuestas—

Ante estas preguntas Tsunade se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, aun así le pregunto su nombre, quien era su familia y muchas otras cosas que no pudo responder, utilizando su ninjutsu medico examino la cabeza de Hinata quien ya dormía por el agotamiento. Salió de la habitación donde Kiba y Naruto esperaban impacientes.

¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? —Preguntaron al unísono—

Es más complicado de lo que me temía, el impacto en su cabeza inflamo ciertas zonas de su cerebro…

Entonces es algo malo –interrumpió Naruto—

Bueno físicamente se encuentra mejor pero ella, tiene una fuerte amnesia

Es por eso que no nos reconoció—agrego Kiba—

¿Y cuándo se va a curar?—de nuevo preguntaron al mismo tiempo—

Eso no lo sé habrá que ser pacientes. Iré a llamar a Hiashi ustedes avísenle a sus amigos necesitara mucho apoyo—terminado de decir eso siguió su camino—

Sakura y Sasuke daban un paseo por el hospital y escucharon toda la conversación, se sorprendieron al comprobar la preocupación del rubio por la Hyuuga, Sakura también se sentía culpable pues si no hubiera sido rehén hubieran podido atacar con más libertad pero ese no era el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento eran celos, celos de que Naruto se preocupara por otra amiga más que por ella pero sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir así cuando ella estaba en esta situación por su culpa después de todo Hinata era también su amiga.

La noticia de que Hinata había despertado comenzó a expandirse por la aldea pero las visitas eran algo restringidas pues no recordaba a las personas y aún se fatigaba rápidamente. Naruto no se había atrevido a entrar de nuevo al cuarto de Hinata, quería apoyarla de alguna forma pero no quería verla así, por su parte Kiba y Shino seguían visitándola a diario, no fue hasta cinco días después que Naruto decidió ir a visitarla pero primero paso a la florería de Ino para comprar un pequeño ramo de flores.

Hola Naruto…de nuevo quieres rosas para Sakura?—dijo sarcásticamente Ino—

No, en realidad quiero unos lirios blancos, los más bonitos que tengas—afirmo Naruto—

¿Y para quien son?—pregunto intrigada, el solo compraba rosas para Sakura —

Se las llevare al hospital a Hinata –sonrió—

Si pobre Hinata me entere de lo que sucedió –dijo tristemente la rubia—

Espero que luego la visites, necesita mucho apoyo—contesto Naruto, claro que quien no había ido todos esos días había sido el—

Vaya, vaya al fin te diste cuenta…-dijo Ino mientras pensaba en todo lo que Hinata había hecho por el—

¿Cuenta de qué? –pregunto sin entender—

¡Retiro lo dicho! baka—como es posible que todos se den cuenta de que ella te ama menos tú pensó—ten tu ramo de lirios blancos y para que lo sepas Sakura, Sai y yo fuimos a verla

¡Enserio! Que bien. Bueno aquí está el dinero nos vemos—se despidió Naruto—

Gracias por tu compra. Hasta luego—contesto Ino—

Naruto seguía pensando en las palabras de Ino ¿darse cuenta de qué? ¿De lo que Hinata sentía por él? Lo sabía, lo que no sabía era como responderle Sakura aún era alguien muy importante para el y después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro si ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo…claro que la rubia se refería a lo que el sentía por Hinata. Caminando distraído dándole vueltas al tema sin entender nada aún se topó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caer y arruinar las flores pero recupero el equilibrio y aguanto las ganas de gritar que se fijaran por donde iban pues él era quien estaba en su mundo.

Lo siento—dijo Naruto—

¡A Naruto no te preocupes!—contesto chouji quien caminaba con Shikamaru—

Hola chicos me gustaría platicar pero llevo prisa—dijo alejándose—

¿Son para Hinata no? –Refiriéndose a las flores adivino Shikamaru—

¿Si como lo sabes?—se preguntó Naruto—

Fuimos a visitarla hace unos días que problemático—dijo Shikamaru—

¿Problemático? –Intrigado pregunto Naruto—

Si aún no recuerda nada, según lo que nos dijo Kiba no hay mucha mejoría pero aún es muy pronto para desani…

Tengo que irme ya al hospital—dijo Naruto dejando a Shikamaru con la palabra en la boca—

Naruto…nunca escucha—dijeron ambos mientras seguían su camino

Naruto se sentía un tonto todos estaban visitando a Hinata aunque ella no los recordara y él no se atrevía a ir, a este paso menos lo iba a recordar pues ni siquiera lo veía, ya en la puerta del hospital caminaba lentamente preparándose para ver los ojos de Hinata serios e inexpresivos, tal vez él podía cambiar eso haría que lo recordara o al menos que se sintiera mejor, debía ser horrible no recordar nada de su vida y necesitaría a alguien que la guiara y pasara tiempo con ella, por lo menos hasta que pudiera moverse por la aldea con libertad y quien mejor que el para ese trabajo, eso era lo que él pensaba, lo que no sabía es que alguien más ya le había ganado la idea. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Hinata sonriendo y mirando a alguien con esa cálida mirada que la caracterizaba pero no era a él a quien miraba, ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, reía mientras veía a Kiba y Akamaru platicar y actuar algunas de sus aventuras como equipo, Naruto no creía lo que veía Hinata reía de nuevo como si nada hubiese ocurrido y él no había estado para apoyarla, luego sintió una presión en su pecho pues quien estaba con ella, quien había estado a su lado era Kiba, debía ser el no Kiba, molesto golpeo la puerta atrayendo la atención de los chicos y el perro.

Hola Naruto… —dijo Kiba—

¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunto molesto—

Estamos haciendo recordar a Hinata –contesto Kiba muy seguro—

¿Qué haces tú aquí?—quien dijo eso no fue otra que Hinata—no me gusta la gente agresiva

Hinata…lo siento te traje esto—le acerco las flores—

Ah…gra…cias…—su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y sintió mariposas en el estómago—

Dime te gustan—dijo acercándose a ella—

S…si son m…muy lindas—ella estaba roja como un tomate pero no entendía por qué—

Te sientes bien estas muy roja ¿no tienes fiebre?—toco su frente—

Si me siento un poco extraña podrían salir por favor—dijo recostándose—

Naruto un poco desganado salió, apenas la había visto pero era una ganancia pues al parecer ya no lo veía como un chico agresivo, caminó a la cafetería con Kiba quien le conto que Hiashi solo había venido una vez, habían hablado mucho y por el rostro de Hinata no había sido una feliz conversación padre e hija, también le pregunto a Naruto si este había notado algo en Hinata cuando la visito, lo que nuestro despistado rubio negó, pero Kiba lo sabía, Hinata había reaccionado subconscientemente a la cercanía de Naruto. Sakura llego a la mesa en la que platicaban Kiba y Naruto diciendo que darían de alta a Hinata en un par de días pues físicamente ya estaba muy recuperada, también hablaron de que Sasuke pronto saldría del hospital y estaban preparando las cosas para su juicio, cosa que desanimaba a la pelirosa pues Sasuke solo pensaba en eso sabía que había hecho las cosas mal y tarde o temprano las tendría que compensarlo, pero Sakura estaba ahí para apoyarlo nunca había dejado de amarlo, ella y Naruto nunca dejaron de creer en él.

Hinata mientras tanto estaba recostada en su cuarto pensando en las sensaciones que había experimentado al estar cerca de Naruto, no le había sucedido con nadie hasta ahora, lo más parecido a ese sentimiento era la felicidad que sentía al platicar con Kiba y la sensación distaba mucho de ser la misma, el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos el hombre que hace poco se había presentado como su padre entraba al cuarto y le pedía que arreglara sus cosas pues los días de recuperación que le faltaban los pasaría en su casa con su hermana, hace poco conoció a ese hombre que era su padre ahora tenía una hermana y una casa que no conocía o más bien no recordaba. Tomo las pocas cosas que se encontraban en el estante a un lado de su cama y las puso en una bolsa que su padre no ayudo a cargar.

Kiba y Naruto regresaban al cuarto de Hinata pero solo encontraron a Shizune quien les informo que ya había sido dada de alta antes de lo previsto pero que ella estaría bien, aunque con la vigilancia de los Hyuuga sería difícil visitarla. Mientras, Hinata llegaba a la gran mansión Hyuuga conoció a su hermana quien solo la saludo y paso de largo, llego a su habitación y comenzó a inspeccionar sus cosas en busca de algo que la ayudara a recordar pero solo encontró su ropa y cosas que supuso eran personales, un diario que no pudo abrir pues era de contraseña y unas cuantas fotografías con su familia y algunas de las personas que la habían visitado. Se recostó un rato hasta escuchar la voz de alguien tras la puerta

Hinata-sama soy Ko le traigo su comida—dijo mientras se abría la puerta—

Muchas gracias—tomo la charola y sonrió—

Hinata-sama cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmela—dijo amablemente—

– Después de todo si hay gente amable aquí pensó – tal vez podríamos dar un paseo más tarde

Pediré permiso a Hiashi-sama—dijo antes de retirarse—

Mientras tanto Kiba estaba en su quinto intento del día por a visitar a Hinata, tuvo que darse por vencido pues la familia Hyuuga no le permitía la entada, Naruto estaba enterado de esto así que él no lo intentaría por las buenas quería hablar con Hinata para aclarar algunas cosas, cuando iba a buscarla se encontró nuevamente con Sakura y comenzaron a caminar juntos la pelirosa comenzó a hablar de los problemas que tenía con Sasuke sobre como las cosas no eran como ella esperaba, ni siquiera le había pedido oficialmente que fuera su novia…Naruto sin embargo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y solo fingía que la escuchaba hasta que al parecer Sakura dijo las palabras mágicas…tal vez contigo las cosas serían diferentes… si Naruto tenía oportunidad de conquistar a la Haruno era ahora que ella había dicho eso y estaba inconforme con Sasuke pero de su boca por varios minutos no salió ningún sonido.

Kiba y Akamaru volvían a casa, habían tratado de brincar la barda unas 10 veces pues no lo dejaron entrar por las buenas, claro que en ese tiempo no se dio cuenta de que Hinata había salido de compras con Ko (solo diciendo que iban de compras pudieron conseguir permiso). Se dio cuenta hasta que la encontró esperando a Ko a la salida del mercado con unas cuantas bolsas y le propuso dar una vuelta al parque en lo que este terminaba, el castaño tomo las bolsas que cargaba Hinata y comenzaron a caminar, Kiba hacía reír cada vez que podía a la peliazul pues quería que su estancia en casa fuera más relajada sabía cómo era la situación con la familia Hyuuga por eso había ido a visitarla en la mañana para asegurarse de que si necesitaba algo cualquier cosa podría buscarlo y él la ayudaría después de todo eran compañeros de equipo y aun que Hinata no lo recordara eran muy buenos amigos, siguieron su camino hasta un puesto de helados…

Sakura esperaba una respuesta de Naruto necesitaba que él se preocupara por ella eran los mejores amigos pero él había estado tanto tiempo pensando en Hinata últimamente que no sentía que la apoyara, luego de un rato sin palabras vio pasar a Hinata y Kiba muy divertidos comiendo un helado mientras el rostro de Naruto reflejaba un enojo que jamás había visto, ella se dio cuenta de que eran celos, Naruto estaba celoso de Kiba este se paró de la silla y apretando el paso casi corriendo llego a donde se ellos se encontraban.

Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí—dijo Naruto molesto—

Kiba-kun—dijo Hinata poniéndose tras Kiba gesto que molesto más a Naruto—

Lo mismo digo de ustedes—dijo Kiba de buena manera—nosotros solo estamos dando un paseo

Por qué no damos un paseo todos juntos –dijo disimulando su enojo si sonaba molesto podría intimidar de nuevo a Hinata—

L…lo siento ya me tengo que ir Ko debe estar buscándome—corrió, las extrañas sensaciones regresaban —

Yo te acompaño –dijo Kiba y se fue tras ella—

Naruto miro fijamente a Hinata mientras se retiraba con Kiba ¿por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Él la quería y se preocupaba por ella, sí, pero entonces por que tenía estas extrañas sensaciones si con Kiba estaría más que segura. Sakura lo miraba en silencio el rubio ya no era ese chiquillo que siempre andaba tras ella invitándola a salir ahora era el héroe de la aldea todos lo reconocían y lo admiraban, que mal que ella no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de lo valioso que era el, pues ahora alguien más ocupaba su corazón.

Naruto ¿tú la amas? ¿Amas a Hinata?—cuestiono Sakura—


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto

Aquí les dejo el tercer y último capítulo de mi fanfic estoy muy contenta porque se ha culminado mi primer proyecto en esta página, pero voy por más así que espero pronto puedan tener nuevas noticias mías, lamento no haber subido el capítulo el lunes la universidad es la culpable n.n

Capítulo 3 Final

Naruto ¿tú la amas? ¿Amas a Hinata?—cuestiono Sakura—

Sakura hizo la pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado si Naruto amaba a Sakura era su oportunidad de decírselo, pero, también podría darse cuenta de que amaba a Hinata de una vez por todas.

Sakura-chan yo… yo aún te aprecio mucho no me he olvidado de ti—Sakura se empezaba a sentirse feliz pero el rubio siguió hablando—sin embargo me doy cuenta de que yo…amo a Hinata, pero prometo que siempre estaré para ti, como amigos.

La pelirosa le dio la espalda a Naruto estaba un poco triste y le dijo: no te preocupes estoy consciente de que tú no rompes tus promesas—el llanto comenzaba a asomarse—deseo que Hinata recupere la memoria y recuerde lo mucho que te ama.

Gracias Sakura-chan realmente crees que Hinata me ama—cuestiono el rubio ilusionado—

Se nota que eres despistado todos en la aldea lo saben menos tu—dijo secándose una lagrima pero nuestro distraído rubio no se dio cuenta—

Está bien, aun si no me recuerda, yo la voy a reconquistar –dijo mientras corría a alcanzar a su amada—

Hinata corría mientras pensaba que la escena de el rubio y la pelirosa se le hacía familiar y una nueva sensación la invadía, sus pensamientos se nublaron un poco al sentir que caía espero el golpe pero este no llego, lo único que cayo fue su bolsa con las compras, Kiba la sostenía de la cintura mientras sus caras estaban frente a frene a pocos centímetros de distancia se estuvieron en esa posición varios segundos, Naruto llego y los observo molesto Hinata rápidamente aparto la mirada y Kiba se sonrojó.

Estas bien—pregunto Kiba—

Si gracias por detenerme—contesto mirando para otro lado—

Naruto tomo las cosas que la peliazul había tirado y le dijo al castaño que él la acompañaría, Kiba se fue con Akamaru sabía que era mejor dejar a su amiga con el chico que amaba pero los celos lo estaban matando, un momento celos, no él no podía tener celos, Hinata era como su hermana o por lo menos es lo que había pensado todo este tiempo, tendría que consultar lo que estaba sintiendo con Shino más tarde, pensaba mientras un leve sonrojo pintaba su cara.

Hinata caminaba unos pasos detrás de Naruto hasta que este se detuvo frente a la tienda donde estaba Ko

Hinata… ¿qué es Kiba para ti?—pregunto un poco molesto aun—

p…para m…mí es un gran a…amigo—dijo nerviosa—

¿Solo eso?—pregunto para confirmar—

Si… ¿Por qué?—seguía sin entender—

Por nada—dijo aliviado—

Naruto estaba feliz, Hinata pasaba más tiempo con Kiba que con nadie, si no se había enamorado de él entonces no estaba enamorada de nadie más…

Quisieras salir mañana conmigo a pasear—pregunto el rubio—

S…salir n…nosotros…-cuestiono nerviosa—

Si, tal vez de esa manera me recuerdes—dijo confiado—

No sé si mi padre…-intento evadirlo—

Pide permiso si te dejan pasare por ti mañana a las 12:00—expresó antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera negarse—

E…está bien—acepto dudosa—

Te llevare a Ichiraku te encantara el ramen que preparan –añadió el rubio—

Ko salió de la tienda y vio a Hinata hablando con Naruto la llamo y comenzaron a caminar, la peliazul volteo la mirada hacia Naruto quien seriamente la miraba irse, ella le sonrió y le dijo hasta mañana cálidamente, el corazón de ambos se aceleró, ahora Naruto estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella, era más que amistad. Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron muy temprano estaban nerviosos y aunque Hinata no estaba segura de por qué, la sensación le agradaba, a las 10:00 Hinata entro a la sala de estar y encontró a Hiashi leyendo, le pidió permiso para salir y este se lo dio, solo le dijo que regresara temprano, cosa que sorprendió a la chica no recordaba el carácter de su padre pero sabía que él no era de esos padres que daban permisos. A las 11:50 Naruto ya estaba fuera de la mansión tocando la puerta Hinata salió de si casa y comenzaron a caminar pasaron frente a la florería Yamanaka y Naruto entro, encontró a Sai saliendo de la tienda después de ser acosado como siempre por Ino. El rubio compro unos lirios blancos para Hinata al salir, se encontró a Sai con una sonrojada Hinata hablando sobre las cosas personales del rubio, según Sai tal vez así recordaría algo.

Luego del vergonzoso incidente siguieron hasta llegar a Ichiraku y pidieron un tazón de ramen, la escena le parecía conocida a Hinata el sabor del ramen y la compañía del rubio, un flash back pasó por la mente de la peliazul pero no supo de qué se trataba. Naruto se aseguró de traer dinero esta vez y cuando terminaron de comer siguieron con su paseo, unas horas más tarde ya habían ido al parque, comido helado y paseado por lugares de la aldea para ver si Hinata recordaba algo, cuando llegaron a la plaza frente a la oficina de la Hokage paseaban divertidos mientras Kiba y Shino los veían de lejos. Shino sabía que Kiba había despertado sentimientos por hinata y era normal, ella era muy linda y una buena persona, lo malo, era que sabía que tarde o temprano ella recobraría la memoria y Naruto estaría esperando por ella como todos estos años ella espero por él.

Kiba tendría que resignarse a seguir siendo un amigo de Hinata, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si iba a entregar al amor de su vida estaría seguro de que la persona que estaría con ella la cuidaría y la querría como se merecía, se acercó a la peliazul para saludarla y ver la reacción de Naruto, este último estaba muy seguro de si pues hinata le había dicho que solo eran amigos pero Kiba lo tomo por sorpresa abrazando a Hinata, después de todo eran amigos cercanos ¿no? Naruto le quito a hinata de los brazos y le grito que no la tocara en un ataque de celos, cosa que molesto a la Hyuuga, le reclamo pues este la había lastimado por accidente.

Pensé que eras diferente que me había equivocado –dijo enojada—

Espera hinata yo solo… —dijo mientras esta se marchaba—

No mereces estar con Hinata si la tratas así—dijo Kiba arrogante—

De que hablas todo esto es tu culpa—Naruto replico molesto—

Yo solo la protejo cosa que tú no haces—el rubio comenzaba a caer en su juego—

Que insinúas—pregunto el blondo—

Sakura esto Sakura lo otro solo eso sabes decir así no te creo que de un día para otro te olvides de ella y quieras estar con Hinata.

Eso fue antes ahora…-trato de justificarse—

Sí, siempre tú estabas tras Sakura y a Hinata que la parta un rayo ¿no? Yo soy quien la cuida y apoya de echo lo que le está pasando es tu culpa, pues preferiste salvar a Sakura quien ya estaba libre que a Hinata con un pie herido—Kiba realmente estaba molesto—

Eso fue…Tú no entiendes yo…yo amo a Hinata—ahora estaba seguro—

Pues que lastima yo estoy seguro de que ya no siente lo mismo por ti—dijo el castaño sin pensar—

Mientes me ha dicho que me quiere (* n/a)—repico Naruto—

Querer no es lo mismo que amar, con el tiempo y con tantos rechazos el corazón cambia…

Kiba se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues Naruto salió corriendo, el castaño se preguntaba por qué rayos le había dicho todo esto al rubio, porque había hecho que Hinata se enojara con él a propósito, se sintió mal por haberlo hecho se agacho acaricio a Akamaru, Shino que lo había visto todo de lejos se acercó y dio apoyo moral a su amigo, sabía que había estado mal pero quien puede culpar a un corazón enamorado. Las palabras de Kiba dieron de lleno en la cabeza de Naruto, todo era cierto de cierto modo Hinata siempre había terminado en segundo lugar, Sakura había ocupado el primero y él era el claro ejemplo de lo que dijo Kiba: con los rechazos y el tiempo el corazón cambia ya que eso le había pasado con Sakura entonces tal vez ya no tenía oportunidad o ni siquiera el derecho, de tratar de conquistar a Hinata pero no iba a dejar que la duda se interpusiera en su camino, se lo diría directamente pero salió corriendo un poco tarde pues no pudo alcanzar a Hinata está ya había llegado a su casa.

Hinata entro a su casa y paso frente a la recamara de su padre, en aquel momento escuchó que la llamaban, entro al cuarto de Hiashi quien la regaño por llegar a las 6:40, esa conversación le trajo un flash back a su mente le dolió la cabeza, acepto su castigo y se recostó, paso una semana entrenando todo el día por que su padre la obligaba y porque así no pensaba en lo que había pasado el día que vio a Naruto, este recuerdo le traía sentimientos de tristeza, cuando su castigo termino salió de nuevo al parque y se encontró con Kiba, Hinata estaba avergonzada por la escena que había armado Naruto la última vez que se vieron, pero el castaño la hizo ver que no era su culpa(después de todo era culpa de él), caminaron hasta unos columpios, de nuevo un flash back, un niño rubio sentado solo en un columpio, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo Kiba la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a sentarse

Hinata ya te sientes mejor—pregunto preocupado—

Si gracias, ya paso—contesto ella—

Hinata yo…tengo que decirte algo—se sonrojo—

Dime Kiba-kun–contesto ella sonriendo y poniendo nervioso al castaño—

Yo…yo…te amo—dijo rápido por los nervios—

Kiba-kun yo no sé… es que yo…-sonrojada y nerviosa comenzó a balbucear—

Yo solo quiero tu felicidad y…-Kiba la miraba seriamente—

Lo siento Kiba-kun pero no puedo corresponderte—expresó seria—

Déjame terminar por favor Está bien no esperaba que me correspondieras—indicó Kiba resignado—

Gracias por entender—señaló Hinata—

Solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz y sé que aunque no recuerdes el único que puede hacerte feliz es Naruto—expuso el castaño—

Hinata abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras entonces pensó en todas las sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio con su cercanía se despidió de Kiba y se fue, el solo la vio partir seguramente a buscar a Naruto para aclarar sus sentimientos, tal vez no lo recordaba, pero esos sentimientos aún estaban presentes. Mientras Naruto caminaba cabizbajo tenía que demostrarle a Hinata que él no era agresivo ni una mala persona, que eso le pasaba por que estaba celoso y no soportaba que alguien más la abrazara, seguía pensando cuando de repente encontró a Sakura.

Hola Sakura-chan—dijo el rubio—

Naruto que haces a esta hora—expresó pensativa—

Estoy buscando a Hinata ¿no la has visto?—pregunto Naruto—

No últimamente, ¿no has estado con ella?—indago la pelirosa—

No, ocurrió algo y tengo que aclarar las cosas…pero cuéntame que tal van las cosas con Sasuke—cambio el tema—

Sabes intentare una vez más ser feliz a su lado…esta vez el me lo pidió—dijo sonriendo—

Que bien—contesto Naruto—

Se feliz con Hinata—se abrazaron en un gesto de amistad—

El abrazo se prolongó un poco, ambos necesitaban sentir apoyo, apareció Hinata tras unos árboles y al ver esa escena se quedó en silencio unos segundos dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Naruto abrió los ojos y la vio retirándose, le grito pero esta comenzó a correr mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Sakura le dijo que la alcanzara y el corrió tras la peliazul, corrieron hasta poco después de salir de la aldea donde hinata se paró al ver el lugar donde solía entrenar, de nuevo los flashback esta vez Naruto la alcanzo y mientras ella comenzaba a recordar como miraba al rubio entrenar y como se esforzaba ella por alcanzarlo, en ese instante Naruto la tomo de la mano y todos los recuerdos de la guerra, la pelea contra pain, las misiones en las que colaboraron, los exámenes Chūnin, sus días en la academia, todo comenzó a regresar a su memoria, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, soltó la mano del rubio y volvió a correr sin rumbo Naruto no entendía lo que pasaba solo comenzó a seguirla de nuevo, Hinata pensó que pronto la alcanzaría pero no fue así…había recordado todo pero no se sentía bien estaba aturdida con dolor de cabeza cayó al piso y descanso unos momentos, luego de un rato se sintió mejor y corrió a buscar a Naruto, activo su byakugan y vio a unos metros al rubio que peleaba de nuevo con el bandido que la había lastimado corrió a ayudar al rubio pero antes de llegar al lugar se percató de que había somnífero y paralizante en el aire y Naruto estaba ya un poco afectado ella tomo un paño de su bolsillo y se cubrió la nariz.

¡Naruto-kun! Grito Hinata y lo tiro al piso mientras sobre ellos pasaban unos kunais Naruto reacciono un poco pero pensó que estaba soñando pues Hinata lo volvía a salvar, sus músculos se tensaban y no se podía mover mientras Hinata peleaba con el bandido, este le pidió que no se metiera en la batalla, le confeso que provenía de una pequeña aldea y tenía la misión de matar al kyuubi para ''preservar la paz'' porque muchos creían que Konoha aún tenía mucho poder pues aun poseían una bestia con cola, Naruto escuchaba todo y odiaba que se le considerase un monstruo.

Naruto no es una bestia –dijo Hinata— es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida el nunca lastimaría a alguien por poder, ni lo usaría para pelear con otras naciones, así que aléjese de él no dejare que ponga un solo dedo sobre Naruto-kun, Naruto se desmayó con una sonrisa en el rostro por las palabras de Hinata. Después de una larga pelea casi sin chakra la Hyuuga muy herida seguía peleando, Naruto se despertó con un poco más de movilidad, al verlo el bandido se abalanzo sobre el con un kunai, aún no se podía mover rápido así que Hinata se puso en medio y lanzo un ataque de puño suave directo a su corazón, Naruto la miro y le sonrió, lo hizo derroto al bandido, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y cayó frente a él, el bandido la alcanzo a herir en el abdomen y se estaba desangrando muy rápido

Como pudo Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la aldea, llego al hospital Shizune rápidamente la llevo a urgencias y la atendió

Cuando Shizune salió de la sala de operaciones dijo que Hinata había perdido mucha sangre estaba débil pero estable y a partir de la mañana siguiente podía recibir visitas al escuchar eso Naruto sintió un alivio esta vez todo saldría bien tendrían una cita y el sería la primera persona que viera al despertarse de camino a su cuarto a escondidas de Shizune se topó con Sakura

No me delates por favor Sakura-chan prometo no molestar—dijo el rubio—

No te preocupes—dijo la pelirosa mostrándole una llave—la vas a necesitar…sabes las cosas con Sasuke se aclararon si muestra su lealtad a la aldea pronto será de nuevo un shinobi de la hoja y me confeso que no quería que yo estuviera con preso, por ese motivo se comportaba así pero ahora me dijo que me ama y quiere estar conmigo.

Las cosas se habían arreglado entre todos y al parecer todo estaba por mejorar solo tenían que esperar a que Hinata despertara así que tomo una silla la puso a un lado de la camilla tomo su mano se recostó en su regazo y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente Naruto sintió que tocaban su cabeza

Lo siento no quise despertarte Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata avergonzada—

No te preocupes yo quisiera despertar así todas las mañanas—dijo medio dormido—

E…enserio—miro hacia otro lado apenada—

Espera…sabes quién soy, me recuerdas—expresó emocionado—

Si Naruto-kun, ya recuerdo todo—explicó contenta—

Hinata…tal vez no sea el momento o el lugar pero quieres ser mi novia—comentó mirándola a los ojos—

Si Naruto-kun si quiero…

Así las cosas mejoraron para todos Kiba y Shino siguieron visitando todos los días a su amiga hasta que salió, cosa que aun molestaba un poco a Naruto pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello pues eran sus compañeros de equipo, por su parte el castaño se disculpó sinceramente por lo que había hecho y fueron tan amigos como siempre, Sakura y Sasuke iniciaron de nuevo y se les ve felices paseando por la aldea , Sai e Ino no se quedaron atrás, Shikamaru sigue creyendo que las mujeres son problemáticas pero recibe visitas de Temari frecuentemente y Choji, el sigue pensando en la comida, pero quien dice que este es un final más bien es un comienzo…

…

Algunos años después

…...

Hokage-sama su esposa está en el hospital, su hijo está a punto de nacer—dijo Ino—

Gracias por avisarme, Sakura-chan podrías encargarte de esto—el Hokage corría fuera de su oficina—

El Hokage, mejor dicho Naruto corría a la sala de hospital, afuera de este se encontraban un niño y una niña rubios y con ojos perlados de 3 años jugando con los pequeños cachorros de Akamaru, Kiba y Shino los cuidaban junto a Sai y Sasuke, mientras esperaban a Shizune y Tsunade ambas salieron de la sala de parto, Tsunade traía un bebe en brazos.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron cuando entro a la sala y vio a su esposa Hinata en la camilla un poco cansada y desarreglada pero hermosa para los ojos del rubio, Tsunade les entrego al bebe ambos la vieron una linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos perlados pero con las facciones de su padre, franjas en sus mejillas.

Ahora tienes 3 pequeñas molestias dobe que harás—se burló Sasuke—

Amarlos a todos siempre quise una familia y ahora la tengo, y tu teme para cuando—dijo Naruto—

Cuando dejes de ocupar a Sakura con tu trabajo—lo miro molesto—

Está bien ya entendí—dijo rascando su cabeza—

A la sala entraban los pequeños gemelos Hitomi (niña) y Hideaki (niño) para ver a su madre y conocer a su nueva hermanita.

¿Y ella quién es?—pregunto Hitomi—

Es Himeko, tu hermana—contesto Hinata—

Llego Sakura con su cámara fotográfica todos posaron y saco la foto de la familia.

No se pueden dar por seguras las cosas que se creen tener, algún día podrías perderlas y darte cuenta de lo valiosas que eran, Naruto lo aprendió a la mala pero lucho por lo que quería y lo consiguió, así que va lo mismo para todos nosotros esforcémonos para conseguir lo que deseamos.

Fin

Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi fanfic, me hace muy feliz saber que fue bien aceptado tenia algunas dudas así que agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios de Onigan, Yuukio-chan, netocastillo y peste21


End file.
